Karen
}}'' |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:Purple; color:#ffffff;" | Profile |- |'Name:' Karen (かれん Karen) |- |'Race:' Mermaid |- |'Age:' 15 |- |'Birthday:' February 14 (confirmed) |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:Purple; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Information |- |'Gender:' Female |- |'Height:' 170cm (5'7) |- |'Weight:' 54kg (120 Lbs) |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:Purple; color:#ffffff;" | Personal Information |- |'Star Sign:' Aquarius |- |'Alias:' Purple Pearl Voice |- |'Favorite Color:' Purple |- |'Image Song:' Aurora no Kaze ni Notte |- |'Hobby:' Singing |- |'Favorite Type of Boy:' Protective and Caring Boys |- |'Profession:' Mermaid Princess |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:Purple; color:#ffffff;" | Relationships |- |'Family:' Noel (Twin Sister) |- |'Love Interest:' Subaru |- |'Best Friend:' Coco |- |'Friends:' Mermaid Princesses, Aqua Regina, Peppi |- |'Enemies:' Dark Lovers, Black Beauty Sisters, Gaito, Lady Bat, Mikeru |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:Purple; color:#ffffff;" | Production Information |- |'Voice Actress:' Ema Kogure |- |'Position in the Series:' Supporting Character |} Karen (かれん Karen) is a supporting character in the anime and manga: Mermaid Melody. History Pichi Pichi Pitch Karen is Noel's younger twin sister; however, they both live in different parts of the oceans and have never met. Even so, she cares a great deal about Noel without knowing what Noel is really like. When she is told that Noel was captured by Gaito from her servants, she vows to find her no matter what. Even though it was not true, Karen believed that Rina abandoned Noel while she was being captured, but Noel was in fact, sacrificing herself to let Rina escape. Due to the misunderstanding, Karen disliked Rina for a long time. When Karen appears before the other mermaid princesses: Lucia, Hanon and Rina, she saves them from the Water Demons with her extraordinary singing voice. Delighted that they found another mermaid princess, Lucia asks Karen to join them, but she straight-forwardly refuses. Karen talks with Rina for another time, and she believes the incident with Noel's kidnapping is a misunderstanding. Even when things were straightened out, Karen still goes out to search desperately for Noel alone. After a long time searching for Gaito's castle, she finally finds it moving through the ocean with the other mermaid princesses who were searching for the castle as well. However, Karen gets stuck in a black mist and is saved by the other princesses, while that was going on, Gaito's castle disappeared. Eventually Karen accepts the mermaids and joins them to fight against Sara, the Water Demons, Gaito. When they find the kidnapped Noel and Coco, Karen immediately swims as fast as she could to rescue Noel and hugs her, even going as far as calling her 'Onee-sama', a respectful way of calling an older sister. In a way, Karen's main goal to rescue Noel was finally over. Pure Karen's finds a love interest, Subaru, and they were shown researching the mysterious temperature raise in the antarctic ocean. Karen has a penguin friend name Pipi who help her contact the other princesses to save Luchia and the Legendary glacier. Karen's additude change in the Pure season. She loosen up a little and become more caring to the other princesses even as helping them with their troubles as shown in episode 16 in Pure. It shown that Karen has an insterest in beach volly ball in episode 16 Pure. Personality Karen is a very mysterious character. Most of the time, she is calm and mature; however, she acts coldly towards the other mermaid princess'. Other than that, she is very loyal to her friends and loves her sister, Noel, very much, long before she even met her. Appearance Karen has long, dark purple hair with curled ends, and her eyes are purple, just like her hair. Karen is also taller than most of the other mermaid princesses. She has a birthmark on her right cheek. Forms and Aspects Karen, just like the other mermaid princesses, has three forms. This includes her human, mermaid and idol forms. Human Form In her human form, Karen has dark purple hair with ringlets and pale skin as well as medium brown eyes. Karen, like other mermaid princesses wears a necklace around her neck carrying a purple shell, containing her precious, purple pearl. Mermaid Form Karen follows the trend of all the other mermaid princesses, two pearl bracelets around her right wrist and long, dark, purple tail. Idol Form Lastly, there is her idol form called 'Purple Pearl Voice'. Her costume is a white short strapless dress with black purple ruffles down the one side and it is above knee length with purple trim at top. Her bow is the same color as her hair, but in a darker shade. Her gloves are white with purple cuffs that extend to her mid arm and her high-heeled boots have the same colors. She has a purple seashell barrette in her hair. Her idol form is very similar to Noel's form, due to them being twins. Gallery Find more images here: Karen/Gallery. Powers In the anime, Karen shouts 'Purple Pearl Voice!' to transform. In the manga, she can transform at will with no incantation. In her idol form, like Lucia and the others, Karen can use her singing voice to get rid of enemies. In manga, at the end of her songs, she uses 'Cutie Hot Pitch' whereas in the anime, she uses 'Love Shower Pitch' like the rest of the mermaids. Transformations Karen transforms by saying "Purple Pearl Voice". Mermaid Melody - Karen's Sea Transformation Mermaid Melody - Karen's Super Idol Transformation Voice Actor * Japanese: Ema Kogure * Portuguese: Joana Brandão * Serbian: Aleksandra Mladenović / Александра Младеновић (speaking) & Aleksandra Bijelić Aleksijević / Александра Бијелић Алексијевић (singing) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mermaids Category:Supporting Characters Category:Major Supporting Characters Category:Mermaid Princesses Category:Mermaid Melody Category:Mermaid Melody Pure Category:Twin Characters Category:Teenagers